1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission method of a remote controller, and more particularly to a data transmission method of a remote controller, wherein key manipulation of the remote controller is performed once to supply simultaneously at least two data items directing a consecutive multistage operation to predetermined apparatus, which are controllable by the remote controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, remote controllers are widely used for controlling the operation of electronic products, such as household electronic appliances, from a location distant from the product. Such a remote controller transmits an operational signal by radio transmission, and an infrared ray is utilized as the transmission medium.
A standard remote controller is equipped with a plurality of keys for controlling predetermined operations, and the user's manipulation of each key supplies only one kind of data, corresponding to the key pressed, to initiate a specific function of one appliance. According to a current trend, a plurality of appliances are controlled by a single remote controller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,667 discloses a remote controller which is capable of controlling a plurality of appliances.
However, the conventional multi-appliance remote controller requires consecutive manipulation of at least two keys to operate more than two appliances. For example, in the case of a remote controller which controls a video cassette recorder (VCR) and a television, in order to use the VCR, the user must turn on the power of the VCR and then set the television to channel 3 or 4 by means of a channel adjustment key or to a video mode. Accordingly, the keys of the remote controller are manipulated by pressing the keys in the order of; a power key and then a channel 3 key, or the power key and then the video/TV mode conversion key.
Also, in a remote controller generally used for a VCR and a television, the user turns on the power of the VCR, selects the television function of the remote controller, and then sets the television channel. Thus, the user manipulates the keys at least three times.